


¡Esa es mi varita, Potter!

by Tastatur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco quiere a su mujer Astoria pero no olvida a Harry, Drarry, Harry sigue utilizando la varita de Draco, POV Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Y Harry tampoco lo olvida a él
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tastatur/pseuds/Tastatur
Summary: El principio del fin ocurrió cuando Harry Potter consiguió arrebatarle la varita a Draco Malfoy en la Mansión de los Malfoy, un hecho aparentemente insignificante que cambiaría el destino de ambos y sería la ruina de Lord Voldemort. (Edición 2020)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	¡Esa es mi varita, Potter!

**Author's Note:**

> Créditos: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, un buen puñado de editoriales por todo el mundo y, cómo no, Warner Bros.
> 
> Notas: Siempre escribo fijándome primero en los libros, que para mí son la base del canon. PERO esta historia en particular está inspirada por las dos últimas películas, sobre todo la 7.2. Después de verla cuatro veces sentía que tenía que escribir ALGO sobre esa intensidad que muestra Draco hacia Harry. ¡Impagable actuación! Los eventos del libro son algo diferentes (los Malfoy entran en Hogwarts llamando a su hijo a voz en grito mientras los otros mortífagos se baten en duelo), por lo que esta especie de historia-homenaje, a diferencia de lo que es habitual, está basada íntegramente en la versión cinematográfica. Draco se come a Harry en la pantalla, en mi opinión: tanto con los ojos como con el nivel de la actuación. Los diálogos están entrecomillados al estilo anglosajón, porque tal fue mi decisión. Cualquier comentario, corrección, opinión, etc. será siempre bienvenido. Espero que os guste. Comienza en la mansión de los Malfoy, cuando Harry y sus amigos son capturados por los carroñeros.
> 
> Nota de la edición 2020: Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en Ffnet en agosto de 2011. En esta edición le he dado un repaso completo para pulir detalles aquí y allá, y he cambiado completamente el párrafo final sobre la esposa de Draco, para adaptarlo a los datos que conocimos en El legado maldito. Esa obra me pareció un despropósito absoluto, insultante a la memoria de Cedric Diggory, pero la amistad entre Albus y Scorpius (AS/S) y ver a Draco como padre ejemplar, merecieron la pena.

**¡Esa es mi varita, Potter!  
  
**

Draco Malfoy lo reconoció al instante y su corazón adolescente dio un vuelco. Era él, no había duda. Harry Potter. En su casa, en su salón, en sus manos. Si no estuviera tan asustado, se habría hecho el ingenioso y le habría restregado su victoria. Pero hacía tiempo que Draco no reía.

Draco era consciente, como su padre Lucius, de lo que entregar a Harry Potter significaría para los Malfoy. Su reputación como magos de élite y como mortífagos de primera línea había quedado por los suelos el día que Lucius fracasó en el Ministerio de Magia, donde fue capturado y encerrado en Azkabán. Desde entonces, la vida de los Malfoy había sido un infierno. Prisioneros en su propia casa, obligados a acompañar al Señor Tenebroso allá adonde fuera y a aguardar con terror a que un buen día su ira se volcara sobre ellos, los Malfoy hacía tiempo que se habían resignado a servir y callar.

Y Draco calló mientras contemplaba con el corazón en la garganta al chico que se negó a ser tanto su amigo como su enemigo, y cuya sola presencia siempre había acaparado su atención.

"¿Qué le ha pasado en la cara?", preguntó al fin, pero sabía tan bien como su tía el tipo de hechizo que la sangre sucia habría utilizado. Pese a la deformidad, pese a la fealdad, pese al terror que en aquellos momentos sentía al pensar en lo que tenían entre manos y a lo que se enfrentaban si lo perdían, Draco no podía apartar la vista de esos ojos verdes que por una vez lo miraban sin odio, sin repulsión y sin lástima. Potter le suplicaba con los ojos y casi con los labios que no le delatara, _por favor, por lo que más quieras_.

Y Draco no pudo hacerlo.

En aquel momento, lo último que quería era ver a Harry Potter muerto y devorado por una serpiente, como le había ocurrido a la profesora de Estudios Muggles. No había marca en la piel que calara tan hondo como ver morir asesinado a alguien de una forma tan despiadada. Ese viejo decrépito de Dumbledore le había hecho descubrir a Draco, muy a su pesar, que no estaba realmente hecho de la materia necesaria para ser un mortífago. Si Snape no hubiera estado allí en la torre para ayudarle, como le había jurado a su madre… Sin embargo, Draco no confiaba del todo en Severus Snape. Pese a su aparente desdén, el jefe de la casa de Slytherin también sentía cierta parcialidad hacia el niño que vivió. Draco siempre lo había notado porque solía mirar en la misma dirección. Pero hoy Snape no estaba allí, estaba en Hogwarts ocupando el puesto de director, por lo que podía suceder cualquier cosa: su errática tía Bellatrix le daba casi tanto miedo como el Señor Tenebroso.

Tras la distracción de la espada y el duelo de madre e hijo contra los prisioneros, Draco perdió su varita, Narcisa perdió su varita, y hasta Bellatrix perdió la suya. Hubo un instante en que pudo recuperarlas, pero tras caer el candelabro y hacerse pedazos dispersando a los contendientes, agazapado en el sofá, Draco perdió frente a Harry una vez más. Apenas ofreció resistencia cuando le quitó las varitas de las manos. Porque lo único que Draco pensaba en aquellos momentos era _Sácame de aquí, Potter, ¡llévame contigo!_

Pero Potter se llevó a su Weasel, a la sangre sucia y al duende, y es posible que fuera mejor así, porque aquel estúpido elfo doméstico se demoró lo suficiente para que su despiadada tía les arrojara un cuchillo letal que casi con total seguridad había acertado en algún blanco.  
  


* * *

  
Harry Potter había entrado en Gringotts, armado un gran revuelo, liberado nada menos que un dragón, robado algo que pertenecía al Señor Tenebroso y salido indemne. El tirano, en cambio, parecía haber recibido un golpe tras otro. Draco había oído a sus padres comentar, entre preocupados y esperanzados, que Lord Voldemort ya no parecía tan fuerte y seguro de sí mismo. En cambio, daba la impresión de ser más peligroso que nunca. La masacre que acababan de presenciar en el banco mágico era la prueba definitiva. ¿Qué le estaría debilitando? ¿Y qué temería el Señor Tenebroso que pudiera pasarle a su serpiente?

Sea lo que fuere, el próximo destino era Hogwarts: una rebelión de profesores y alumnos había dejado fuera de combate a los Carrow, y Snape había huido con el rabo entre las patas para informar a su Señor de que el esquivo Harry Potter había vuelto al colegio. Draco tenía el terrible presentimiento de que pronto tendría que verse las caras con la gente de Hogwarts, y lo último que quería era enfrentarse a ellos. Pero si encontraba a Potter antes que los demás, quizá pudiera recuperar su varita, y dejar de usar la de su madre. Nada responde a un mago como su propia varita.  
  


* * *

  
Draco se materializó en las escaleras y aprovechando el revuelo se llevó a Goyle y a Zabini. No le costó encontrar a Potter, y mucho menos le costó seguirle: conocía la habitación de los menesteres como la palma de su mano. Había pasado buena parte del curso anterior allí, tratando de cumplir una misión que le había traído más miseria que orgullo. Por suerte, sus compañeros de Slytherin todavía respetaban su autoridad, aunque no demasiado, como pronto iba a comprobar:

"Quiero mi varita, Potter."

"¿Por qué no le dijiste a Bellatrix que era yo? Lo sabías. Y no dijiste nada."

Draco vaciló, tratando de no temblar. Ahora que lo tenía delante, no sabía bien cómo abordarle. Había logrado sorprender a Potter con algún artefacto extraño, pero lo que hiciera ahí le traía sin cuidado. Lo único que quería era recuperar su varita, o esa excusa se había puesto a sí mismo. Sí, ya sabía él que la varita de su madre no le respondía bien porque no se la había ganado. Por eso quería la suya. Por eso lo había seguido y ahora… Ahora se arrepentía de haber traído a Goyle.

"Vamos Draco, no seas blando, mátalo."

¿ _Matarlo_? Draco sentía que era incapaz siquiera de hacerle una _cruciatus_. Por qué, no sabría decirlo. Draco siempre había pensado que lo odiaba, pero cada vez veía más claro que no había suficiente odio en él. Draco era dolorosamente consciente de que no quería matar, no quería convertirse en aquello que con tanta ingenuidad había anhelado desde pequeño, hambriento de poder y autoridad. A Draco Malfoy le gustaba estar al mando desde un sofá, no demostrar su valía en un campo de batalla. Pero siempre perdía frente a Harry Potter.

Por suerte o por desgracia, las inseparables sombras mediocres de Potter aparecieron para distraer a Goyle, dispuesto a asesinar como cualquier mortífago descerebrado. Hasta que el muy animal invocó el fuego maldito y convirtió la inmensa sala repleta de artilugios y experimentos fallidos de varias generaciones en una barbacoa infernal que amenazaba con devorarlos a todos. Junto a Zabini, Draco logró a duras penas subirse a una montaña de sillas y estanterías. Vio a Goyle caer y morir abrasado. Y justo cuando pensaba que aquel era el fin de la estirpe de los Malfoy, para su gran alivio vio que el estúpidamente heroico Potter se volvía volando hacia él con un brazo extendido, que no dudó un instante en agarrar. Le llevó dos intentos, pero una vez sobre la escoba se aferró a él con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro de que le hacía daño. Lo abrazaba con el corazón en la garganta de nuevo, reviviendo por dentro y mentalmente rezando: _Harry, sálvame. Harry, sácame de aquí. Harry, llévame contigo lejos de todo esto._

Pero el viaje de salvamento terminó en el pasillo. Aterrizaron bruscamente en el suelo y Draco salió corriendo sin mirar atrás para no verle la cara y volver a flaquear. Su sitio no estaba junto a Harry Potter y nunca lo estaría. Esa era una lección que había aprendido el primer día de colegio. A Potter no le interesaba la fama ni el poder ni la riqueza, un hecho que los hacía perfectamente incompatibles. Pero Potter lo había salvado y Draco no era Lucius: sabía que la única forma de terminar con todo aquello no era complaciendo al tirano con la entrega de Harry Potter, sino destruyendo a Lord Voldemort de una vez por todas. Draco no quería luchar y no quería ver más horrores. Lo único que anhelaba en aquellos instantes era reunirse con sus padres y recuperar la vida que tenían antes. Con un poco de suerte no volvería junto al Señor Tenebroso nunca más.

 _Potter, cuento contigo_.  
  


* * *

  
En otro tiempo se habría alegrado de ver la negra procesión acercándose con paso victorioso hacia Hogwarts, pero no sintió ningún alivio, ni siquiera tedio. Sintió cansancio y cierta desolación. Los luchadores del colegio le habían aceptado entre sus filas durante el descanso sin una sola pregunta. Estaban demasiado ocupados llorando a los muertos como para preocuparse por un mortífago imberbe y sin destetar como él. Draco lo agradeció: sabía que ninguno de aquellos magos perdería la cabeza y le fulminaría en el sitio, como Lord Voldemort había hecho con su ministro marioneta Pius Thicknesse sólo por dirigirle la palabra tras una de sus inexplicables crisis. Ahora el Señor Tenebroso parecía tranquilo y confiado y eso sólo podía significar que… _Oh, no_.

"¿Quién es, Neville? ¿A quién lleva Hagrid en brazos?", oyó que alguien gritaba por delante. Sonaba a Ginny Weasley.

_Potter no. Harry no._

"HARRY POTTER… ¡HA MUEEEERTOOOOO! ¡JEEEJEEEJEEEEEEE!"

_¡NO!_

Draco sabía lo que venía a continuación y no le gustaba nada. Al principio su cuerpo no respondió, y no se atrevía a abrir la boca porque no confiaba en lo que saldría de ella. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, y hacerlo delante de todo el colegio-o lo que quedaba de él-, del Señor Tenebroso y de su ejército de mortífagos, habría sido la humillación definitiva para la casa Malfoy por los siglos de los siglos. Irónicamente, Harry Potter había sido su última esperanza, y se resistía a creer que de verdad estuviera muerto, que hubiera caído ante una estratagema tan simple como el chantaje emocional. Pero así era Potter, un simplón sentimental. Draco quería morirse también, aunque sólo fuera para burlarse de su estupidez al otro lado. Quizá si provocaba a Voldemort... Pero no. Draco era un cobarde, lo admitía, pero no haría nada que perjudicara a su familia. Su familia lo era todo para él.

"Draco, hijo, ven aquí."

Sus padres lo reclamaban, era natural. Draco no ansiaba otra cosa que reunirse con ellos y arrojarse a los brazos de su madre, la persona que más quería en el mundo. Pero una parte de él se resistía férreamente a cruzar al otro bando, aunque fuera el bando ganador. _No quiero ir._ No quería nada con los mortífagos, ni con los salvajes, ni con la loca devota de su tía, ni con _Él_. Especialmente con él. No lo quería cerca. _No quiero volver a esa vida. No quiero seguir viendo sufrir a mis padres. Potter NO puede estar muerto._

"Draco, ven."

Entonces se dio cuenta de que había algo en los ojos de su madre, una intensidad que no había visto desde la caída en desgracia de su padre. Aquella mirada a espaldas de Lord Voldemort, aquel brazo extendido era una promesa de liberación, no la condenación definitiva que él esperaba a manos de su Señor. De modo que Draco, sin que nadie se sorprendiera, cruzó el patio con el corazón en un puño. Aguantó el repugnante abrazo y los elogios envenenados del Señor Tenebroso y se reunió con su madre, bajo cuya ala esperaba poder esconderse ya hasta que todo hubiera pasado. Tenía los nervios al límite y sólo deseaba no verse forzado a presenciar ningún horror más, algo que, por desgracia, ese imbécil de Longbottom estaba a punto de provocar.

Todo ocurrió en un segundo: Longbottom sacó una espada del sombrero seleccionador, y al instante Potter resucitó. Draco sólo tuvo tiempo de sentir una punzada de alegría en el corazón, antes de que empezaran a llover maldiciones y a desaparecer mortífagos en estampida, porque su madre, que parecía haber estado aguardando este momento, lo agarró de la mano y tiró de él hacia el puente. Por allí se marcharon con paso apresurado y la cabeza bien alta, seguidos de cerca por Lucius. Los Malfoy huyeron valientemente sin mirar ni una sola vez hacia atrás.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Draco sintió el pecho llenarse completamente de aire, liberado y ardiente de vida y de ilusión. Potter estaba vivo y seguramente ahora le patearía el culo a su fallido ejecutor. La sonrisa que llevó de vuelta a casa sólo se borró para convertirse en lágrimas de alegría y alivio supremo cuando poco más tarde se enteraron, porque la marca tenebrosa desapareció de sus brazos, de que el Señor Tenebroso, Lord Voldemort, el peor de los tiranos, había sido por fin derrotado.

_Gracias, Harry, gracias.  
  
_

* * *

**  
19 años después.**

El tiempo no había pasado por Potter, pensó al verle aparecer en el andén 9 y ¾ con su creciente prole digna de la Weasley de su mujer. Tres mocosos llevaban ya. Dos la sangre sucia y el inútil de su pelirrojo marido –posiblemente Granger era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no tener más hijos de los que podía mantener con holgura. Draco se conformaba con uno, su mayor tesoro, su preciado Scorpius. Su matrimonio con Astoria Greengrass, así como la decisión de ambos de no inculcar a su hijo los valores cargados de prejuicio de un sangre pura, lo habían distanciado de sus padres. Pero, por una vez en su vida, Draco había defendido con valor y orgullo aquello que le importaba. Sabía que Astoria estaba condenada por su herencia maldita de sangre, una enfermedad que sólo se transmitía entre mujeres, y de la cual se libraría su hijo. Pero Draco la amaba sinceramente y esperaba poder disfrutar de la felicidad de su pequeña familia todo el tiempo que les quedase. Scorpius no tendría el camino preparado como lo tuvo Draco para hacerse respetar gracias a su apellido, pues los Malfoy seguían caídos en desgracia. Pero Astoria le había dado caramelos a Scorpius con el argumento de que le ayudarían a hacer amigos. A Potter le funcionó con su Weasel. Quizá Scorpius encontrara también un amigo leal, aunque estúpido, que lo quisiera por ser él mismo. Eso era un lujo que Draco jamás había experimentado. La única persona a la que fue capaz de abrir alguna vez su corazón en Hogwarts fue a ese fantasma de los lavabos, Myrtle la llorona. Draco la recordaba con una mezcla de vergüenza y gratitud.

Junto a su esposa, Draco se quedó contemplando a los niños subir al tren y sintió cierta nostalgia de su primer día, cuando todavía tenía esperanzas de hacerse amigo del famoso Harry Potter antes que nadie. Por aquel entonces tenía sueños de grandeza, y no soportaba que nadie le ninguneara, ni mucho menos que le hiciera sombra. Pero Draco aprendió por las malas que nadie deja una sombra más grande que el Señor Oscuro y su _Elegido_.

Todavía le recorrían sudores fríos al pensar que la varita de saúco le había pertenecido brevemente. Voldemort había asesinado a Snape a sangre fría pensando que él era el dueño; no quería ni pensar lo que le habría hecho a él de sospecharlo. Pero Harry se la había arrebatado después, al derrotarle, y en vez de quedarse con la varita más poderosa del mundo, el muy imbécil la había hecho pedazos y arrojado a los cuatro vientos.

En cambio, había conservado la varita de Draco. La varita del chico que le juró odio eterno tras ser rechazado como amigo y aliado. Aquel que le había estado haciendo la vida imposible en el colegio. ¿Era aquella la confirmación definitiva de que Harry lo había valorado alguna vez como rival? ¿La llevaba como trofeo de aquel al que había derrotado? ¿O quizá…? Hubo un tiempo en el que Harry Potter se obsesionó con él hasta el punto de vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos. Draco lo habría disfrutado vivamente si no hubiera vivido aterrorizado por las consecuencias para él y sus padres si fracasaba. Pero aún recordaba su intensa mirada de estupor al ver a Draco llorando, la tensión que se respiraba en aquel lavabo antes de recibir la maldita _sectusempra_ , el horror y arrepentimiento sincero de Harry mientras intentaba en vano frenar la hemorragia... Nunca hubo verdadero odio entre Harry y él, de eso estaba seguro ahora.

En ese momento Harry vio a Draco y le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. Draco se la devolvió, sosteniendo una mirada cargada de nostalgia y preguntándose una vez más si cada vez que Harry Potter hacía magia ahora pensaba, aunque fuera un poco, en Draco Malfoy.


End file.
